Torture
I'm sure you all know what torture is. It's when you're beaten, destroyed, no longer wish to live. Your life is meaningless, you're insane. You're broken beyond repair. Yes. That is what we classify as 'Torture.' I, like millions of others, live this nightmare day in and day out. I have to fight my kin, and I'm rewarded for my brutality. They give me these prizes and treats, all because I attampted murder against my will. Will this ever end? I do not know. I do know, however, that many of my kin are experiencing what I experience daily; being trapped, given no free will, having to rely on an abusive owner for a meager ration of food and water. And yet, these monsters ignore it like it's no more important than getting food on the table. Our owners; more like our masters, our leaders, our dungeonkeepers. They rarely feed us, we're never bathed, we're forced to fight each other every day of our meager existence. We're shoved into these small cages, with no room to move, no light by which to see, and only enough stale oxygen for us to live with. Some of us are never released from these cages again, doomed to rot in a miniature Hell. We cry for these monsters to let us out, to let us stretch out limbs, we even cry to them to let us out so we can breathe. No mercy is given to us, no love is ever shown to us. We are like ghosts; invisible to the world, never noticed for what we truly are. Why do these owners get enjoyment out of our suffering? Why do they think we love to kill? Why do they think we love them? I'll never know the answer to that. These owners, they use us for light, for energy, for shelter, for food. And yet, they never say thank you, or please. They pretend to love us, but we all know it's just a facade. They really hate us. They sell us, like property. And really, when you think about it, property is all we realy are. We're just here for people to make money off of us, to use our bloodbaths as tourist attractions. These owners, they make us wish for death. They make us wish that our next fight will be our last. They make us wonder what happens when we die. Do we still have no signifigance? Do we simply rot in a hastily dug grave, topped by a broken, dilapidated tombstone? Or do we actually enjoy ourselves when we die? I hope we do. It's the only thing I wish for. This torture is treated like a game; which, in the grand scheme of things, is what this all is; just a sick and twisted game, for the torturer's enjoyment. In this 'game,' we are portrayed as happy, loving, and affectianate. Oh, how far from the truth that is. It almost makes me laugh, were it not so tragic. I hope all of the owners burn in Hell. A terrible thing to hope for, I know, but if you saw this torture yourself, you'd agree wholeheartedly. Some of our kin are free; they live with family and friends, and live a carefree life. I hate to attack them; to be forced to break them, while they scream and cry and beg me to stop. Why don't I stop? Because my owner wouldn't like it. I wouldn't be fed or watered if I didn't. When you're trapped like this, you ignore your common sense, and the only thing you think about is your next meal. You loose your humanity. This torture. Yes. Torture is being abused, taken for granted. Torture is being overworked, never taking a break. Torture is being attacked, mutilated, and killed, all in the name of 'good fun.' And torture is shouting your name once released from your cage. "Pika! Pikachuu!" Category:Creepypasta Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypastas